Dos Feels
by StargazerRae
Summary: A love triangle between Ash, Gary, and Richie at Seihou Gakuenn Academy, of course Ash is oblivious to it an doesnt see the sparks fly. What will unfold as rumors get tossed around and even his friends Brock Misty and Dawn get involved. Warnings: Future smut, and language
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone this is my third fanfic and im so happy with everyone's views and reviews! i would love if you guys kept them coming because they always brighten my day and motive me to write more! I'm sorry but i dont have a Beta but an amazing friend who does it for me so please enjoy!**

* * *

At Seihou Gakuenn Academy Ash, Brock, Misty, and Dawn were sitting in their chairs in class 4B. Thankfully Ash had snagged a seat by the window, and was currently gazing outside at the cherry blossoms. At first glance you wouldn't be able to tell that his focus had fixed on something in the distance . Another classroom, 1A in the building across. A classroom filled with the kids who knew the absolute everything.

The class Gary was in.

Ash wasn't sure when their rivalry had started but, every time they saw each other it was like sparks and flames. Neither person wanted to be near the other, and Gary did nothing but harass the living shit out of poor Ash. He glared at the boy diligently doing his work, glancing up at the teacher while he wrote whatever was needed into his notebook.  
From across the room a paper plane hit Ash's hat and landed peacefully onto his desk. Pulling his eyes away from the annoyance, he turned towards the carefully crafted plane and unfolded its wings.

_Your going to get into trouble if you don't stop looking out the window…  
I know it's Gary Oak you're looking at.  
Brock._

Ash looked back to the direction of the plane and saw Brocks cautious glance. He shook his head and reached into his right pocket, revealing a white I Phone 5. He clicked messages and texted Brock a message secretly.

**_Dude, just text. Wtf is with the paper plane._**

Brock noticed Ash's attempt at secretly texting him back in reply to the paper plane he had thrown over when their teacher walked up next to Ash.

"Ash what is the answer to number four?" Ash's face was filled with confusion and realization. He looked at the white board in the front of the class and tried to solve the problem.

"uhm…18?" He asked nervously. The teacher shook her head in disappointment.

"Ash give me the phone." He looked at her to see if she was serious. Her eyes failed to waver and he reluctantly took the phone out of his pocket and handed it to her with a slow movement. A couple of girls laughed at his stupidity. He didn't need to look to know it was Misty and Dawn, he turned back to the window and saw Gary snickering in his classroom. Looking straight at him Ash clenched his fists against the doest and narrowed his eyes at the male who laughed at him. Knowing full well that he was annoying Ash, Gary wrote on a piece of paper the word loser and held it to the window sticking out a tongue.

Ash was enraged, Gary could never leave him alone and his very being made him mad. He turned away from Gary, he wouldn't let him get to him anymore. Thankfully the bell rang and Ash abruptly got out of his chair leaving the classroom for his secret spot. He walked to the back of the schools field and sat down in the shade underneath the canopy of leaves. It was about five minutes when his friends came to join him for their lunch break.

"ASH!" He looked up underneath the brim of his hat and saw Brock, Misty, and Dawn walking over. Misty and dawn were laughing about something stupid, probably how he had gotten into trouble not so long ago.  
The three friends made an awkward circle and started to unwrap their lunches and popping coke cans.

"Hey Brock, since my phone got taken away I will ask you again. Why did you use a paper plane? I understand now that the phone wasn't the greatest idea but you could've done something else." He leaned forward in his cross legged position. Broke stroked his chin.

"I just like paper planes, I think they are a lot quieter and less obvious then a phone or a paper ball." Ash thought about it and just left it at that. He noticed Misty glancing at him with a wide smile.

"Misty calm down, your creeping me out." She didn't stop smiling and replied to him in a very annoying high voice.

"Oh Ashy boy, I was just smilingly at the fact that Gary has you all hot and bothered." Dawn giggled to the side quietly.

"Hot and bothered! HE'S JUST IRRITATING!" Misty nodded her head but continued to press the subject.

"Well ask anyone, you're the talk of the school. Two boys in a secret sexy relationship covered by hated for one another." He pointed her finger in the air to make another point. "And Ashy Boy it is because you let Gary get you so mad but, you never do anything to stop it." Dawn looked behind her and saw someone approaching their group.

"Hey, is that Gary?" Ash and the others turned around to see a brown hair boy approach their tree, but as he got close Ash realized who it was.

"Richie! Hey I was wondering how you've been!" Ash gave Richie a big hug and led him over to their group with a hand on his back. He had known Richie from awhile back and since then, they have tried their best to remain such good friends. Dawn sighed when Richie took her spot next to Ash, she knew something about Richie that neither Ash, or anybody knew. She couldn't open her mouth to say anything and just quietly sat their listening to their conversation.

"So Ash how have you been?" Ash took a bite out of his sandwich and replied with a full mouth. " I've been great, it would be perfect if I didn't have to face Gary every day." Richie made a sour face to the name that came so easily off of Ash's lips. He quickly straightened himself out but Dawn had caught him again. Something about the way Richie reacted to Gary's name was weird. It seemed like hate but something stronger was behind it. She looked over to Misty who was watching her, and she sensed Misty knew something as well.

"Well Misty and I are going to get some drinks. What does everyone want?" Dawn said.  
"Nothing for me," Broke stated.  
"Milk please!" Ash called excitedly.  
"I'll be fine, " proclaimed Richie.

The two girls walked down the hill into the schools yard until they were far enough for the boys not to overhear their conversation. It was a moment of silence before either girl could bring up the topic. First it was Dawn, she had been dying to talk to someone about it since the beginning of their freshman year. Keeping something like this to herself all the way up to their junior year was hard.

"So, you noticed?" Misty walked with her hands behind her head in a thinking pose. She turned to face Dawn and smiled.

"You mean Richie's little crush on Ash?" Dawn nodded. " Yeah, I knew for awhile. Just didn't want to say anything since he's kept quiet about it since sixth grade." Dawn gasped.

"Sixth grade!" She knew that Misty, Ash, Gary, and Richie had gone to the same middle school, it wasn't until ninth grade when she met them and Brock. Dawn blushed. "That's a long time to like someone, does Ash even know?"

Walking into the cafeteria Misty bought the drinks and turned back to dawn who was patiently waiting an answer. "No way. You know how clueless Ash is. He doesn't even know that Gary…oh uhm…." Dawn pulled Misty's arm back before she could walk back out through the cafeteria.

"What about Gary?" Misty looked around with a worried face on her head. She pulled dawn into a corner and whispered in her ear. "Gary is actually in love with Ash too."

Dawn felt the heat rise to her cheeks. "They are both gay for Ash?!" Misty nodded her head. They walked back outside seeing the boys roughhousing in the distance, and Gary sat on a bench reading a book not too far from where they were. Misty leaned over and continued her conversation quietly.

"Yup, but Gary only found out last year that he was in love with him the whole time. I guess their rivalry was just something Gary did to hide his true intentions. " Dawn gaped at the new news and thought to herself. "How did you find that out?"

"Ah Gary!" Misty waved frantically with her right hand, holding the drinks in her left arm. Gary looked up with bright brown eyes and smiled. Dawn felt the blush creep back into her cheeks, she had only met Gary once and that was last year when him and Ash got into a huge argument. The only face she had seen him wear was an angered one. Seeing him now, Dawn couldn't help but feeling attracted to him.

"Misty! Hey how have you been?" Misty gave him a genuine smile and replied in a higher voice than her usual.

"Oh, I'm fine, just getting some drinks for everyone." Gary nodded and glanced over the drinks in her hands.

"Do you need some help?" Misty dropped the smile and looked at Gary seriously. "Richie is over there, and I don't think you want to anger Ash anymore than you have today do you?" Dawn was surprised at how straight forward she was with him and remained quiet behind Misty's back, feeling rude for overhearing the conversation.

"I guess not. Hey Dawn, you okay?" Dawn repositioned herself and looked up at Gary holding a lock of hair behind her ear.

"OH! I'm…I'm doing fine." Gary clutched his stomach and laughed, "you're an interesting girl." Dawn blushed an even brighter red and felt Misty tug at her arm.

"We should be going Gary, try not to anger Ash so much. He might get taken." Gary waved a hand at her to brush her off. "It's not likely." Misty turned back towards the boys under the tree and mumbled "you never know." Under hear breath.

Dawn looked back at Gary wondering if she should've even been there and failed to ask Misty why Richie and Gary hated each other so when they reached the tired boys.

"Got the drinks!" Ash got up and took the milk from Misty's arm. "Thanks!" He sat back down and took a sip before wiping his mouth with the back of his hand letting out a satisfied sigh. " I really needed that! So Misty, Dawn, I saw you guys talking to Gary. What did he say?" Dawn looked to Misty totally unable to answer the dark haired boys question.

"Nothing really, just that he won't be bothering you anymore today because he doesn't want you angry at him." Dawn pinched Misty's arm and gave her a confused and worried expression 'Gary never said that' she thought.

"Oh, really? I wonder if he's stopping by my house tonight. My mom asked Professor Oak and him to come over for dinner." Dawn sighed, one minute Ash absolutely hated Gary and the other he would be worried or excited to see him. She now knew that Gary actually harbored feelings for Ash, but what about him? How did Ash feel?

Richie coughed for attention and turned to Ash. "Hey can I talk to you privately for a second?" Brock, Misty, and Dawn looked at each other and all faces portrayed wonder and curiosity to the boys question.

What could he want to talk about that required no one around?

Ash got up and brushed the dirt off of his knees and the back of his pants before happily answering yes. The two boys walked down the hill and away from the trio. He looked back to them and yelled "I will see you after school!"

Misty looked to Dawn with a smile played on her lips. "Bet you ten bucks Richie is going to ask him out."  
Dawn thought. "Bet you ten bucks he's going to tell Ash to stay away from Gary nothing more or less." Brock turned to both of them, "Bet you ten bucks that we shouldn't guess and should stay out of it."

The two girls looked at each other and sighed, Dawn lifted her hands up, " What can we say, I think we both own Brock ten bucks." Misty ran ahead of them down the hill and stopped on her heels. Sticking her back out and leaning over her stomach she called out to them, "DIDN'T SHAKE ON IT!" Brock ran down the hill after Misty shouting 'No fair', and left Dawn by herself watching the two boys in the distance walking towards the back of the school. Her eyes wandered to the other boy who was casually leaned against the soccer post looking at them. He watched for awhile before placing his hands in his pocket and walked back to class. Dawn sighed, knowing that their Junior year was going to be filled with heartbreak and drama. She held her head up to the sky and took a deep breath of fresh air before following after Brock and Misty into the school yard and into the gym for their class.

Yes, this year was going to be _hell._

* * *

**Thanks for reading everyone! please leave a review and favorite! I would like to know how you think im doing so far about this! **

**Bye~ :D**


	2. The beginning of an issue

**Hi! I hope everyone had a wonderfull weekend :)  
Thank you so so much for the reviews because they really mean a lot to me and they inspire me to keep up with a fic! Also Thank you to the people who are following this story and I promise i will do my best to update a chapter once a week, if im not busy there will be more! :D  
Anyways enjoy!**

* * *

Ash and Richie walked all the way behind building B along the rows of cherry blossom trees. He wasn't sure what made Richie suddenly quiet and serious but, since it rarely happened it was something important. Ash tucked his hands into his pockets looking around while following behind the brunette. The cherry blossoms had bloomed, and with the wind being so strong the petite pink petals danced in the sky. Their shoes sliding across the grass, and the sweet whisperes of the wind tied into their breathing was the only sound to be heard.

Richie had finally stopped at a decent area, concealed from anyone or anything and turned to face the young oblivious male. His heartbeat reacted in a way that only Ash could cause, he took a few deep breaths to steady himself.

"Ash, well…." his confidence had left him," urhm…what is your relationship with Gary exactly?" Ash looked at his friend with a small smile on his lips. but confusion in his eyes.

To be honest Ash didn't know what they were. He didn't hate the guy nor did he consider them friends, it was a difficult question to answer. He took off his hat and scratched his head, "It's like we are friends…as much as he irritates me, it's tolerable. So I'm not sure what it is," Richie sighed.

That wasn't what he wanted to ask. Ash was still pondering what their relationship was, and Richie was struggling to put a coherent sentence together for his confession. The atmosphere was perfect, but he was scared. Ash has always been his friend, though he wasn't around him as much as the others, he is still a very important person. Richie looked to the ground, his nerves taking over his posture and wording…

"What about us? What's our…uhm…relationship?" Ash looked at the teen, his face bright red and eyes looking up at his with pure adoration. Ash gulped and put his hat back on.

"Well, we are good friends right! You're a great guy to hang out with and I mean…it would suck if we werent friends." Ash blushed at the idiocy in his voice. 'Of course we are friends' he thought.

"mmhhhhh well, I mean, like…." The wind picked up blowing the hair out of Richie's face, Ash could clearly see now that the boy was extremely red from his neck up to his ears. The school bell rang for classes after lunch and the boys stood their without a word. Ash couldn't help but think that the atmosphere turned almost…awkward. However, he didn't know what to do with it and continued the silence.

Richie lifted his head up, eyes filled with determination, and yet brimmed with tears only slightly. Ash was shocked at the sudden transformation and waited for his words. Minutes past before he actually opened his mouth.

"Ash…I REALLY…"  
"ASH!"

The two boys looked behind them to see Dawn and Misty running in a full sprint towards them. Ash turns away from Richie looking to the two friends. "Hey what's up?" Misty puts her hands on her hips.

"WHAT'S UP!? THE BELL RANG!" Ash turned to his left smirking. "Ash this isn't funny. We need to go, Dawn and I managed to trick her into thinking you were sick so we came to get you. Let's go!" Misty turns back walking at a quick pace, Dawn looks to Richie but ignores the obvious irritation on his face and follows Misty from behind the building. Ash shakes his head at the unfortunate turn of events and faces his now composed friend.

"Sorry Richie we will talk another time kay?" Richie barely nods and watches Ash as he leaves to catch up with the girls. Ash wasn't sure what Richie was going to tell him but, with the urgency in his voice and the blush on his face, Ash could only think it was something to do with Gary and that it was important.

Misty looked back to see Ash contemplating about his talk with Richie. From the look on his face she knew Richie hadn't told the dark haired male.

'Richie probably hates me right now…too bad I'm on Gary's side.' She thought to herself.

Once back in the class Ash took his seat by the window acting lethargic and placed his head on the table. He only had to sit there for a couple more hours before he could go home, and that was just enough time for him to think about his relationship with Gary.

Friends or foes….

'Why can't it be both?' He thought looking out the window to Gary's class. The brunette was engrossed in the lesson, his arm moving quickly, indicating his quick scribble of notes. Ash sighed quietly, he had a bad feeling about all of this.

*************************************************************************************

After school Ash still hadn't answered his question and was walking to his home with Misty. His mom always asked him if he liked her, and there wasn't anything wrong about her….he just wasn't attracted to her. Misty looked from the side of her blue eyes to the troubled male beside her walking quietly.

"Hey Misty…" Ash said quietly, " my relationship with Gary… what do you think we are?" Misty looked up to the clear blue sky and watched a pelican with a few seagulls fly past.

"Well, you've known each other for a long time. And he occasionally comes over right? So to me, I would say you guys are friends." She turned to face Ash lightly laughing, "Even if he does irritate you sometimes to the point where you want to punch the living shit out of him." Ash smiled and looked over to the cross in the road where they would part.

"Thanks Misty, that helped." Misty smiled and waved goodbye.

Ash knew he didn't hate Gary because, there was just something about him that kept them close. Like Misty said, even if he irritated him, Ash never pushed him away. He took off his hat before stepping inside.

"MOM! I'M HOME!" Mrs. Ketchum comes out of the kitchen to greet her son with her oven gloves on her hands.

"Oh welcome home dear, don't forget that the Oak's are coming over today." Ash nodded and headed up to his room.

Throwing his backpack onto the table in the middle of his room, he walked over to his bed and threw himself over the blankets and pillows. Allowing the exhaustion to overcome him, he let his eyelids fall and fell into a peaceful sleep.

Gary walked into Ash's room after hearing that he had gone upstairs about thirty minutes ago and analyze the peaceful slumber of the teen. Gary wasn't quite sure what to do in this situation. He was torn with waking the boy up and being caught blushing to his face, or leaving him be and waiting for him to wake up himself.

'Wait…won't he wonder why I was just sitting her watching him sleep? Isn't that kind of…creepy?' Gary thought to himself. He ruffled his hair and gently attempted at waking the boy from his sleep. Shaking on his shoulder he kept repeating "wake up Ash" until the brown orbs of the boy fluttered open. Gary didn't know what to do with himself, they were so close…and yet he couldn't touch him. Ash's lips were slightly parted and his eyes halfway open, how could Gary not be aroused by the erotic scene played before him. He looked away not trusting himself in the situation, and to make matters worse Ash's shirt was pulled high and revealed his smooth stomach and a peek at the pink nipple hiding under the shirt. Gary got up abruptly, fully awaking Ash.

"W…Wait!" Gary stopped not even two inches from the boys door.

"What?" Ash put his head down, and luckily with him sitting up his shirt had also fallen over his chest and stomach, causing Gary to let out a sigh of relief.

"Uhm, can I ask a question?" Gary leaned against the door crossing his arms and leaning a foot against it as well.

"Sure, go ahead." Ash got up and walked over to the brunette,

"What are we?" Gary looked away from the teen before clearing his throat.

"Well, I'm not sure…we are friends right?" Ash smiled so brightly it took every ounce of Gary's being not to pounce on him right then and there.

"YUP!" He couldn't take it, grabbing the younger boys arms he pulled Ash into his chest, hugging him strongly. Taking in his scent, Gary knew that he couldn't keep holding him or he would find out.

"Okay, well dinners ready." He opened the door and left the heavily blushed Ash behind.

_Ba-dump_

Ash didn't know what had just happened but, it wasn't something he should get so nervous about. Every fiber in his being was ringing with a sensation he had never felt before. Was it because they finally acknowledged each other as friends…

Or was it the fact that he enjoyed that hug way more than he should have.

* * *

**This chapter was a little short and im worried if i rushed it at all, hopefully i didnt T.T  
Anyways i wanted to start getting this fanfic going and i need to warn you again! **

**THIS WILL HAVE FUTURE SMUT! and im not sure if it will be hard or soft so i will leave it to you guys to decide!**  
**Review your opinion and i will use the one with the most reviews, so hard or soft ;D**

**Thank you again for all of the support! **


	3. a love triangle?

**Hey everyone sorry I haven't updated! Anyways thank you qfaceq for answering my question...can you believe you were the only one? Come on you guys its just 2 seconds out of you life to tell me if you want the lemon to be hard or soft. I want this fic to be enjoyable so i need to know what YOU the readers want :D! Anyways thank you everyone for reading this, Seeing all the views makes me so incredibly happy!**

(I know your reading so **** Review) hehehehehe jk jk I love you guys.

* * *

Gary threw himself into the lavender scented bedding decorated plainly in blue and white as he tried to fight his urgencies. He had done the one thing he swore never to do, to never initiate, to never reveal. His heart beat pounded with nerves and excitement. Oh how he loved the feeling of the younger boys body against his. The way the blush crept into his face, and the heat of his breath a mere inch away from his own. The watery eyes and parted lips of an erotic expression haunted Gary's every thought.

Finally home in his room he could be alone. The only noise coming from his ticking clock and the zipping of his pants. A ghostly trail down into the boxers which hung fittingly on his hips extended, allowing the hand to creep further into his most secret area. A muffled moan into his pillow, he stroked the tip teasingly, arousal forming from the depths of his body. He imagined Ash's hot breath over his member and pumped furiously, moaning over and over.

"Ash….ah…..mphf, shit….ah…AH! MMM!" He's breathing slowed down to a normal pant, and his water glazed eyes started at the sticky liquid on his hands. " Fuck…"

At school everything was about the same as yesterday. Misty and Dawn were gossiping over at each other's desks, Brock was showing Ash his new recipe, the kids were rowdy and didn't listen, the teacher still had a very unattractive attire and yet however, unlike any other day he was completely absorbed in memories of yesterday.

The feeling of his body pressed to the firmness of his childhood friend and the racing heartbeat, the feelings that he wasn't quite sure about, and…

"Yo, Ash are you listening?" He snapped out of his problematic mind and turned to see a worried expression upon Brocks face. He shook his head,

"Sorry Brock, some things happened so I'm a little confused at the moment." Brock leaned back in his chair looking towards the front of the energetic classroom.

"Do you want to talk about it? Doesn't look like we are doing anything today." Ash leaned his head on his arms upon the table releasing a stressful sigh.

"I'm not quite sure you want to hear about it…..it might….gross you out." Brock punched him in the side and laughed a little.

"I don't think you can get rid of me, so tell me." He looked to Brock and then around the classroom making sure no one was listening in.

"Well, where too begin. I guess when Richie wanted to talk to me. Uhm, yesterday Richie started asking me some stuff like out relationships and also my relationship with Gary. I don't really understand why he asked since they are both my friends but, uh…mmm" Brock looked at him in a way that told him to carry on, "well, uhm, ah….Gary came over….afterschool…..so I asked him if we were friends…..and then he hugged me…..but," Brock leaned in," I think I enjoyed it more than I should have." Blushing he turned away from Brock, knowing that the male would be disgusted with him.

"So you think you like him. Almost a little more than a friend?" Ash nodded lightly.

The silence lasted shorter than he had imagined it to and heard the small laughter from the boys lips. He was so surprised that he could do nothing but wait to figure out why on Earth he was laughing at him. When Brock finished he only let out a couple of he's and ha's before facing the perplexed teen.

"Ash, you know almost everyone thinks you guys like each other right?" He sat there dumbstruck. What?  
Before he could make any answer back Misty looped an arm around his neck and pulled him back towards her.  
"What are you two talking about?" He sighed, she always came in at a gossip part. Dawn stood awkwardly by Brocks side. He gave her a small smile before turning to Misty.

"Nothing." Misty pouted.

"Yes you are. Come on I've been friends with you for ages! You can't tell me this one thing?" She squeezed his neck a bit tighter.

"No, you say that to everything I don't tell you. You only want your paws on some more drama." Misty pouted and tightened her grip on his neck causing him to choke.

"Then I will force it out of you!" He smacked his hands on the table trying to time out. Brock was telling her to stop and Dawn was worried out of her mind. They had caused such a ruckus that the other students noticed them too. Everyone laughed at the comedy group until Misty released her grip from the blue face boy. He took deep breaths of air, refilling his lungs with the precious oxygen he needed so badly.

"What the hell Misty! You could've killed me!" Misty shook her finger, "Nuh uh, If I killed you, I would never get the information I wanted. So spill, your wacko attitude is freaking me out." He sighed, she was always so hardcore….and overboard.

"Fine! Fine…..I….well…" he opened his mouth again trying to force the words out, fortunately Brock beat him to it, "He thinks he likes Gary."

Misty smiled and looked at Dawn, " told ya so!" Dawn laughed into her hand quietly. He looked at his friends who were weirdly unaffected by the news. "Wait what?" Brock put a hand on his shoulder and smiled.

"I told you everyone pretty much sees you as a couple. Well, an idiot couple." The deep red colored blush rose to his cheeks, "ARE YOU SERIOUS!?" he yelled.

Misty covered his mouth muffling any other words, "Shut it idiot! It's only a couple of people, if you make a scene more people will become curious. God you're lucky you're so oblivious sometimes." He looked to the eyes of his friends, "You guys don't care?" They all gave him a warm smile, causing himself to let the burden of his mind shatter, but only a little was left over.

"You know Ash, you need to start thinking that it's possible for other people to like you…so while you like Gary, there might be a person or two in your way." He looked at Dawn confused out of his mind, "What do you mean?"

Dawn looked to Misty and Brock and then focused on him, whispering quietly " I can't tell you, because its better if you found out yourself." He didn't understand what she meant, but let the warning slip into his memory. Dawn didn't talk much, but she was always right about things so he trusted her.

A boy walked over with shaggy green hair and called out his name. " Yo Ash! Your friends at the door!" The group looked over to the right of the classroom to see the shy Richie waiting for Ash. Dawn and Misty gave each other a worried look as he walked over to the younger boy.

"Thanks N! Hey Richie what's up?" The boy shot a glare at Misty when she walked over. Stopping in her tracks she knew she couldn't go any further and that this one was up to Ash to settle.

"We never got to finish our conversation. Can we go to the roof? It's lunch break anyways…" He nodded with a smile and waved good-bye to his friends as he followed Richie to the roof of the school.

Climbing up two stories worth of stairs they reached the grey metal door leading outside to the fresh warm air. There were fences along the edges, preventing anyone from falling off and benches for people to sit for lunch. Ash walked over to the corner bench and sat down, enjoying the air from the top of the building. The sun shone down onto his skin and he removed his hat allowing it to reach his face as well.  
Without moving from his comfortable position he called out to his friend. "Hey Richie, what were you saying before?"

The sun suddenly disappeared as a shadow cast over his body, sending shivers up his spine. Opening his eyes into the hazel of his friends, he grew awkward. The space between them was little to none, and Richie's hands were pinned against his sides. "Ri…Richie?"

"Ash….I can't allow us to be interrupted again. So don't run away from me." He looked around and noticed that they were alone on the roof. Looking back into his eyes, he swallowed his nerves and waiting for him to continue. " I won't run."

Richie smiled happily to his response and gave them a little more space. "Thank you I'm so happy. Now to the important thing I wanted to tell you yesterday…" He maneuvered his body over Ash, and sat comfortably in his lap, disabling any sort of escape. Ash squirmed a little underneath, "uhm,…yeah? what's up?"

Moving closer Richie laid his head against Ash's chest and breathed heavily as his lips trailed his body. "I've been in love with you for a really long time but, I was always to afraid to say anything. I don't want you to hate me but I can't keep this to myself anymore…" He stayed quiet, not because he was scared but because he was extremely shocked about the sudden confession from the brunette. "Even right now, sitting on top of you….I get really hard, can you feel it?" HE blushed, only just noticing the younger boys erection between his legs. Richie moved up brushing his member along his own. Ash twitched at the sudden impact and refused to get turned on by Richie's seducing. "Ash….can't you give me a chance?"  
Rubbing harder, Ash let out a stifled moan..his own member hardening at the contact.

"Richie…I, I can't do that…I'm sorry. "

Richie stopped moving himself over Ash's member and looked down with disappointment. "Why….why can't you?" Ash looked away blushing from his neck up.

"Because….I….uhm well. I think I'm in love with someone else…" Richie sighed in anger.

"Who." It wasn't a question Ash could avoid, he wanted an answer.

"I…I think I'm…" the door to the roof opened as the calm and collected teen strolled out," in love with Gary…"

"What?" said Richie…but also so did the other male. Ash looked over to see him right in front of them and blushed furiously at the boy who had taken over his mind….

"Gary…."

* * *

**So let me guess, one your dying right now, smacking your screen, reloading the page to see if I have uploaded and are currently cussing at me for the cliffy...yeah I feel that way sometimes!  
My best friend proof reads this and she literally wants to kill me right now, so I will write the next chapter but maybe i wont upload it tonight...I might make you all suffer because you don't review... hahahah just kidding...or am I...?**

AHAHAha anyways I appreciate all the views, reviews, follows, and favorites! I love seeing them so much! My main motivation!  
**Keep it up you guys, and again...Review if you want hard or soft lemon...If your thinking I wont get hard enough...put hard down and I'll show you hard ! (ooo dirty) :P  
(best friend...that's what she said)  
GOODNIGHT!**


	4. ANNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDDDDDD?

**Thanks for the Reviews everyone! I'm really happy that you took a few seconds out of your day. Well majority...no all of you wanted hard...so that is that you will get :D! Anyways the next chapter will be the last but! I might put out another pokemon fanfic...and there might be a little sneak at what I am planning to do next in this chapter heheheheheheheeh**

**Anyways thank you for reading! Here it is!**

* * *

****Ash couldn't comprehend the scene in front of him. First was the fact that Gary was right in front of them.

Two, Gary was watching them in a very suspicious pose.  
Three, Gary wasn't very happy.  
Four, Richie would not move.

But mostly…Gary had heard what he said.

"What?" Ash didn't speak, but his face did all the answering the older boy needed. "What did you say?" Ash turned away, still not moving Richie from his lap he continued to feel the heat and his heart beat rise faster and faster. Like a rocket prepared to lift off, everything exploded after zero.

"Richie, get. The. Fuck. Off. Of. Him" Gary snapped as he walked over to the two younger boys. Richie glared and pulled Ash into a deep kiss forcing his tongue into the warm mouth of the boy underneath. Ash struggled to get Richie off, but the kiss was so intense that he couldn't move. Their tongues clashed and moved sloppily for a little more than five seconds before Gary grabbed the collar of the boys shirt and pulled him off of the other harshly. Landing on the ground with a thud and a small wine Richie looked up into the piercing glare from his rival.

"I said GET THE FUCK OFF!" Richie smirked and brushed himself off as he stood up unafraid of the taller teen.

"Or what?" A blood vessel popped out of Gary' forehead as he clenched his hands into a tight fist.

"I'll fucking beat the crap out of you…" Richie laughed and walked to the right a few pace, totally unfazed by the threat from Gary.

"Oooo are we a little frazzled at the fact that I just took Ash's first kiss, well maybe not his first but definitely the most intense. More intense than you could ever give him…" Gary threw a punch at the right of Richie's face, but he was quick to dodge. "tsk, tsk, tsk…did I forget to mention I was able to arouse your precious person?" Richie smirked.

"SHUT UP YOU FUCKING PSYCHO!" Another punch was thrown and again he dodged but not in enough time to avoid the undercut into his lower abdomen. A rush of air escaped his lips as he clutched his stomach still smirking at the very furious Gary. "Me? I'm psycho? You've never mentioned to Ashy-boy what happened back in middle school have you. Oh of course not, because the only time you ever "talk" to each other is when you go over to his house. " Gary couldn't take it anymore, he was so furious he tackled Richie to the floor punching the kid in the face. Richie blocked just as well as Gary threw the punches. Grabbing his hands they rolled over and switched positions.

"STOP!"

All motion came to a halt. All noises were silenced. And Ash stood by the bench facing the roughed up boys on the ground with tears. "….stop…" Gary looked and felt guilty seeing the tears flow down the face he adored so much and push Richie off of him. "Get off…"

Both stood up and wiped the blood off their faces with the back of their hands. Richie spit out some from his mouth massaging his jaw…" Thanks for breaking my mouth ass hole…" he said under his breath.

"You fucking deserved it." Richie turned back to Gary.

"YOU WANT TO GO AGAIN ASS?!" Ash pushed Richie away from Gary stopping anymore fighting from occurring.

"Ash…" Gary whispered into his ear, which sent a shiver of electricity up his body.

"Gary leave." Shocked Gary stood exactly where he was without moving.

"What? You really think I'm just going to leave you here with this.."

"LEAVE!" I'll talk to you afterschool…" Frustrated but defeated, Gary walked back inside in a huff leaving Ash and Richie by themselves.

"Are you badly hurt?" Richie massaged his face avoiding eye contact with the worried brunette.

"Ass hole broke my jaw…I think…I'll be fine, don't worry about it." Ash stood guilty as his friend continued to make sure his jaw functioned properly.

"I didn't know he would get so mad." Richie chuckled.

"Anyone would if you saw someone you liked in that position." Ash blushed, guess that meant he really needed to talk to Gary after this..but the very thought was nerve wracking.

"Richie….I" he held up a hand to silence Ash, " I've already been rejected…please…just leave me alone." Ash held back a response and respected the boys wishes and left him on the roof. Before closing the door he looked back, "I'm really sorry Richie…" and heard the door click shut behind him.

Richie stood facing the sky, tears visible from the side of his face…

"Hey. That was pretty brutal." Richie looked to his side and saw a short boy with bright green eyes which reflected the dark short brown hair that rested a little above his eyes.

Ash ran down the flights of stairs searching for Gary, he knew he was harsh when he told him to leave but he wasn't mad! He searched frantically apologizing to the people he was running into as he ran in the halls. After ducking into a couple of classrooms he found Dawn and Misty at the cafeteria.

"Hey you guys!" Misty looked at him with a straw hanging from her mouth and Dawn was trying to rebalance herself and the tray of food in her hands. Finally stabilizing Dawn sighed and looked at the frantic looking friend.

"Hey Ashy-boy what's wrong?" Ash placed his hands on his knees bending over trying to catch his breath.

"Have…You…have you…seen Gary?" Misty smirked and pointed over to the table by the window. Ash saw the older teen leaning on his arm as he faced the window. He signed knowing that he would have to face him now. Misty pushed him towards the boy giving him a thumbs up as he looked at her.

Taking deep breaths he walked over to Gary and took the chair in front of him. He didn't say anything because he was afraid Gary was still mad at him for yelling earlier. He sat quietly waiting, waiting for anything at all. The kids in the cafeteria were leaving for their classes, even Misty and Dawn had left. When the cafeteria was cleared Gary faced Ash finally. He wasn't expecting such an intense stare from the other male. Looking away shyly Ash waited for Gary to say something.

"Uhm…" Gary continued to watch him in his own little way. Ashe felt the blush creeping up his cheeks.

"Can you say it again?" Ash turned to look at the teen who had finally said something.

"Say what?" Gary smiled finally changing his expression.

"What you told Richie as I walked in." Ash blushed. He wanted another confession? His entire face felt like it had been set on fire.

"You already heard it, I don't want to repeat it." Gary chuckled as Ash turned away from him.

"Nope. I heard my name, there was something before it right?" His eyes played with Ash, even though he knew full well that he had heard what he said.

"I don't know what you're talking about. " Gary got up out of his chair, and began walking out of the cafeteria.

"Wait where are you going?" Gary shrugged his shoulders.

"Well if you don't have anything to say to me, I guess I'll be going to class…"

"Wait!..." he grabbed Gary's arm stopping him from advancing any further." I…" he could feel the nerves shake his body as he spoke. "Uhm…..I….lo….." he began to whisper, "I think,…I love you…"

Gary stood facing Ash who was cowering in his spot, so nervous that Gary could feel his heartbeat through his hands. Grabbing the boys waist Gary pulled him closed into his chest, leaning into the crook of his neck…"What did you say? I couldn't hear you." His lips trailed across the boys skin earning small moans from the slightly parted lips..

"I..I..uhm..love….you….." Gary continued up into his ear gently nibbling at the end, "ma…maybe." He chuckled that was the best he would get. Stopping right in the middle of his ear Gary spoke with cold air into the young boys ears, causing louder moans and tight squeezes from the hands around his neck.  
"mmm…I do too." Ash couldn't express the amount of happiness to this moment, however one thing was obvious….

The increasing arousal from his touches…to his lips…his neck…his chest…and a creeping hand….

all the way down to…..

* * *

**HAHAHAHahahHHAHHAHAHAHAH I am so mean I know I know, I'm sorry! But, you will be satisfied with the next chapter so chill cuz it will be up tomorrow :)  
Again thank you everyone for your reviews they really do mean a lot to me! It was great reading your opinions! 3  
Leave a review for any suggestions for my next fanfic.**

**My friend Foxeswithties said I should do a black butler and there was another request for other pokemon pairings I believe so tell me what you all think! Thanks again!**


	5. The knot is finally tied

**GAHH! You all hate me IK! okay... :( I am so sorry for not uploading. I would get a chance to write and then something happened, and then i wouldn't be able to write and it was just ughasoihnfaw. Like I gave up, and I shouldn't have. SO here it is, the final, the finish, the end :)  
ENJOY!**

* * *

"Wait!" Ash placed his hands firmly against Gary's larger muscular body. The eldest looked down at the raven and returned to his senses. Ash's body was trembling, scared or nervous Gary didn't know. He lifted his lovers face up to face his.

"Why?" Ash's eyes darted away from Gary's. A slight blush crept on his face, embarrassed by how mature Gary looked at the moment. In a small voice he answered Gary's eager question.

"N..not here…" Ash refused to look the brunette in the eyes, completely captivated by the chocolate orbs he often lost himself in. Gary sighed, he honestly didn't care about anyone seeing them but, it seemed like a big deal for Ash so he let him go.

"Okay, then….. afterschool? My grandpa won't be home." _'Not like he would care'_ he thought to himself. Ash's blush became increasingly red, his expressions made him an open book. Gary pulled Ash into him and nibbled softly on the young boys ear, another moan escaping from his lips. Satisfied with the response Gary made his way back to class, leaving Ash in a hot mess.

Class was an absolutely horrendous experience for Ash. His groin twitched from the earlier pleasure and he was still blushing from the amount of contact he had with Gary. The way electricity trailed along his body where he had touched him. He couldn't get it out of his mind, and he was excited about school getting out. However until then Ash had to tolerate two more classes, only an hour and a half until he could leave. Sitting in his seat by the window Ash would glance over to Gary's classroom, hoping to see the teen. He hadn't realized it until now, but Gary was really handsome. His features were sharp and his eyes made you melt in place but they were stern as well. He felt the arousal increase and stopped his thoughts.

At this rate he was going to explode before school even ended.

Letting out a sigh Ash dealt with the pain and suffering for two more classes.

When the school bell rang for the end of school Ash abruptly got out of his desk, shoving his things into his backpack before running into his friends.

"Hey Ash what's your rush?" Brock asked. Ash threw his head back in irritation. He knew they meant well but his….condition was not the best at the moment, and wanted to go home eager for release…

"Uhm I don't feel to good so I was planning to go home quickly." Praying that they understood he closed his eyes waiting for their response.

Dawn looked at him with a very worried expression and put a hand on Ash's shoulder. "Do you want us to walk you home?" Ash shook his head.

"Uhm no thanks though, Gary said he would come with me." Shit…  
Misty gave him an evil smirk.

"Oh? Is he now, well isn't that nice of him? I guess that means everything went well after we left the cafeteria huh?" Ash blushed scarlet again. Misty was too smart for her own good, but she never meant any harm.

Before he could reply Gary came to their classroom door. "Yo Ashy boy lets go." Ash turned to his friends. "please, don't say anymore. I'll tell you about it tomorrow." Misty smirked and pushed Ash over to Gary's side.

"Hey Gary don't make him late tomorrow!" This time it was Gary's turn to blush.

"Shut up Misty. Bye Brock, later Dawn." He grabbed Ash's wrist and pulled him along behind him. Dawn waved a little smiling. She was new to the group but she was happy they were so comfortable around her. She turned to see Misty laughing quietly to herself.

"Aw man they are SO doing it tonight! Did you see Gary blush!" She began her hysterical laughter which made Brock shake his head, "Misty don't jump to conclusions." She patted Brock on the back.

"Brock, if Ash can't stand tomorrow, I'm betting you ten dollars they did it…all night." Brock blushed.

"Fine, ten dollars." They shook hands this time and Dawn let out an exhausted sigh. The one thing about these two was their competitiveness, which was never going to change.

"Shall we all go home then?" Misty shook her head and grabbed her little Tokepi bag.

"Why don't we go to the arcade? I have way too much time on my hands and I don't plan on going home. My sisters will just nag." Dawn and Brock followed her out of the school and discussed their plans for the arcade.

*************************************************************************************

"g…Gary what are you doing!" Gary's hand found its way into Ash's and intertwined them tightly. Walking swiftly towards his house Gary didn't answer Ash's questions. Approaching the lab, Ash felt his nerves go haywire. He knew what they were going to do but, how did two guys do it anyway? Did Gary know?! He felt the grip on his hand tighten when they entered his house. The first floor was pretty neat but in the back you could see Professor Oaks study with mountains of papers, some even reached the roof. Taking off their shoes Gary kissed him quickly, leaving the sensation on Ash's lips as he took him upstairs to his bedroom. Filled with greens and black, Gary's room looked very masculine. A few comics on his selves, his laptop sat on his desk, the floor was free of clutter, and his bed was huge. Giving a wary look to Gary, Ash released his hand. There was no turning back now. Gary smiled pushing Ash down to the bed, capturing his lips once again.

Licking the bottom lip Ash let out a breath allowing Gary's tongue to explore. The muscle moved viciously inside his mouth fighting for dominance. Ash gripped Gary's hair tightly, pulling him closer. Without breaking the kiss Gary began to removed pieces of Ash's clothing, tenderly tracing his fingers over his delicately small body. "mm….ah…" Ash moaned into Gary's shoulder as the male rubbed against his painfully erected member. He lifted his hips up for more friction, rubbing himself against Gary's leg. "Ahh!" Gary clenched his teeth at the arousing moans escaping from the delight beneath him. Moving into a straddling position, Ash whined at the end of contact and looked at Gary with teary eyes.

Gary began to remove his own clothes, throwing them to the pristine floor and began to kiss the nape of Ash's neck. Humming into the area's he kissed sent electric shocks up Ash's body, stirring his erection more. Gary looked up to see the aroused face and felt himself twitch.

"Damn it, you're so cute." He licked down Ash's bare chest leaving small kiss mark down the middle before stopping right above Ash's underwear. Gary teased him with his delicate trail of licking his member through his pants. "AH! Uhg….hrm…ah. G…Gary.." smiling Gary removed the last piece of fabric examining the boy underneath with his naked body. Licking his lips Gary led his hand over the twitching member and started stroking it softly at the top. Ash's moans became louder and his movements more vigorous. Arching his back Ash enjoyed the shivers of pleasure traveling through his body. Gary was pumping him quickly and tightly, better than he could ever masturbate himself. His hips rocked in the rhythm of Gary's pump's, feeling his release he clutched the sheets in desperation.

"I..I'm…going to cum!" Gary stopped pumping and left Ash to tolerate the cold air nipping at his bare skin. "G…Gary…" Gary captured his lips again, increasing the intensity rubbing his member against his own. Feeling the pleasure rise again, Ash wrapped his arms around his lovers neck begging for more and breathing heavily to their movements. Stopping the pleasure again Gary got up and moved down to the twitching member. Ash felt his breath along the base, and then the wet tongue dance up his shaft. "AAH!" Gary smiled at the response and continued to lick around the shaft and sucked on the tip causing Ash to buck more.

"Gary…AH! no…ah..stop…its. It's di…." Gary dipped his head, engulfing the entire member into his mouth. Swirling his tongue around inside as well, Ash's hands held his hair as he bobbed up and down receiving Ash's loud arousing moans from his pink lips.

"OH GOD… G…GARY! AHHHH! more…ah..." The speed increase as his climax approached, his body shivered…" I'm….going to …cum…ah…AH! GARY!" Still inside the males mouth his seeds exploded inside, gasping for air after the pleasure he was given. Gary licked the rest of the cum off of his hands before revealing his own massive member. Ash looked worriedly at the size and length, one that was twice the size of his own. Ash blushed brighter than he ever had and looked away from the male standing over him. Holding his member Gary looked down at Ash, "can you calm this down for me?" embarrassed Ash nodded and laid at the side of his dick and began to copy the movements that Gary had used. Finally engulfing the member into his mouth he bobbed up and down in a slow rhythm, Gary's fingers intertwining into his hair pushing him harder down onto his member. "Ash…ah..move your tongue." Looking up at Gary he tried to swirl his tongue around the member in his mouth, and also teased the head. Gary gasped at the sudden pleasure and continued to thrust himself into Ash's mouth. Quickening his pace Ash could feel Gary increase in size as his release approached. Preparing himself for the cum Gary removed himself from the warm entrance and flipped Ash onto his hands and knees.

"Gary! What are you doing!?" Gary leaned over Ash and whispered into his ears, "preparing you…" Ash still didn't know what they were going to do until a cold wet liquid reached his backside.

"W..WAIT…what is that!" He twitched as Gary's fingers massaged his hole.

"It's just something that is going to make you feel better. Don't worry." Ash was worrying though. Why was Gary even doing with his…his butt anyways. While thinking it though his head, Gary entered a finger in, causing him to cry out in pain and pleasure. "GARY! OW….Ah.." Gary began to stroke Ash's member, hoping to ease the young ravens pain. Ash's painful whimpers soon turned into moans of pleasure as Gary added in more digits. After three fingers Gary slid his member over Ash's ass, desperate to penetrate the lover.

'Wait…is he….Wait.'

"WAIT!" Gary stopped moving and looked at the trembling boy.

"What's wrong?" Gary kissed the side of the boys face. Tears fell down his cheeks as he looked at Gary.

"Are….are you….putting it in?" Gary brushed Ash's hair softly, attempting to comfort him.

"I'd like to…but if you don't I won't force you." Ash gripped Gary's hand.

"NO! its….it's…okay…I…." Gary nuzzled more into Ash's neck. "What?"

"I…want to see your face…." Embarrassed Gary's face flushed a beat red, 'how the hell can he be so fucking adorable?!' He flipped Ash over and pulled his legs apart uncovering the twitching entrance. He felt Ash relax and began to slowly push himself inside Ash. His whole body felt amazing as his member was engulfed by the warm moving muscles. Ash's legs trembled lightly but his groans were responses to pleasure. Gary waited inside for awhile until Ash said it was okay to move, he pulled himself out slowly before ramming into him hard. during each thrust Gary quickened the pace, hitting Ash's good spot over and over again.

Ash gripped the covers and moved his hips to meet each thrust. He felt naughty and lewd about how good he felt. When Gary got faster he cried moans of pleasure and kissed Gary roughly. "AH! Gar..y….more..ah…harder….MORE!"

Gary felt his climax and began to pump Ash's member, quickening his pace, plunging in and out of his hole, hitting his deepest areas. After a couple of thrusts he felt Ash's insides tighten around him and pumped himself harder inside him until he release as well.

Exhausted as they were Gary was not willing to let Ash go with one round…

And that next round led to many more.

*************************************************************************************  
In the morning Gary woke up with the raven snuggled into his chest, lightly breathing. His body was covered in the hickies of last night and his lips were swollen from the kissing. Blushing, Gary pushed his fingers through his hair before getting up. A tight grip tightened around his wrists, turning back around to the bed, Gary saw Ash sprawled on his bed with an arousing expression. lonely eyes and lips beckoned Gary back into bed. Happy with the arrangement Ash snuggled back into Gary, slipping his arms around his waist he thought about what had happened last night. Gary looked at the clock and sighed.

"We are late for school." Ash chuckled,

"That's fine by me…plus…I can't really move…." Gary blushed and pulled Ash closer into him.

"I was a bit rough.."

Smiling the two stayed, in the forever happy ending…

At the moment Brock was paying Misty her ten dollars after receiving a text from Ash about needing the notes for today.

* * *

**GAH! What do you think guys?! Good ending? Not rushed right? I felt like it took me a week to write this damn thing but it was for all of you who wanted to read it so I really hope your pleased!**

I just want to thank everyone who reviewed, Favorited, and followed my story because it meant so much to me! I will be writing some other fics soon but I'm not sure what to do! SO leave a review if you want something! Also I will be doing a sequel to this with Richie's romance hehehehehehhe I left him all alone for a reason! I'M EVIL I KNOW! But yeah,anyways thanks again everyone!

BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE 3


End file.
